wowwikifandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Vita:T
Megnevezés nem pontos Szerintem a tárgy megnevezés inkább az 'Object és ide inkább az item vagyis a tétel megnevezés kellene Tárgy Object s are parts of the in-game world, represented by graphic models . Tárgyak és azok részei az in-game világát képviselő grafikus modellek. Objects are either permanently fixed in place, permanent spawns (such as specific quest objects) or random spawns (such as chests). Spawning objects may disappear after use or death, although they may respawn in the same place later. (Tárgyak vagy tartósan rögzített helyen, állandó spawn (például Quest tárgyak), vagy véletlenszerű spawn (mint például a láda). ÍVÁSI tárgyak május eltűnnek a használat után, vagy a halál, bár lehet, hogy respawn ugyanazon a helyen később. ;Types of objects: *Landscape objects - large objects like towers, buildings, or city walls that provide environment, essentially becoming part of the terrain *Fixed device, or fixed object - neither mobile nor spawned. A device can generally be used. *Spawned object - not mobile *mob, or mobile object - also spawned *Location objects - landscape, fixed, or spawned object (possibly mobile as well) that delineate a location of an effect. *Lootable object - an object that can be looted and spawns an inventory item *NPC, one of the above that is conceptually a character *PC, a player character - distinguished from mobs and NPCs by being controlled by a player, not by A.I. *Displayable gear - items that appear on the player character graphic model, essentially a modification of the PC object *Active Spells and Enchantments Terrain is a feature of vast scope, not generally classed as an object. Many objects can be used, selected, or targeted. Some objects can be picked up and carried by player characters, becoming inventory items. Objects can be more than one type. The types are property descriptors. ;Pointers for using objects: : in range to use out of range ;See also: * Objects category Objektumok típusai * Tájkép tárgyak - nagyméretű tárgyak, mint a tornyok, épületek, vagy a várost falak, amelyek a környezetvédelem, lényegében részévé válnak a terep * Befektetett eszköz, vagy rögzített tárgy - sem a mobil, sem spawned. A készülék általában használni. * Spawned tárgy - nem mobil * mob, vagy mozgó tárgy - is spawned * Helyszín tárgyak - a táj, a fix, vagy spawned tárgy (esetleg mobil is), hogy körvonalazzák a helyét hatása. * egy tárgy, ami fosztottak ki és ívik leltárt tétel * NPC, az egyik a fenti, hogy fogalmilag a karakter * PC-hez, a játékos karakter - különböztetni mobs és NPCs azáltal, hogy ellenőrzi a játékos, nem pedig az AI * Megjelenítendő halászfelszerelést - tételek jelennek meg a játékos karakter grafikai modell, lényegében a módosítás a számítógép tárgy * Aktív Varázsigék és Enchantments Terep is jellemzi nagy kiterjedésűek, általában nem minősülő tárgyat. Sok tárgyakat lehet használni, a kiválasztott, vagy célzott. Egyes tárgyak is felgyorsult, és az a játékos karaktereket, egyre leltári tétel. Tárgyak lehet egynél több típuson. A típusok az ingatlan leírásait. ;Pointers for using objects: Pointers felhasználásával tárgyak : A távolság túl nagy See also Lásd még: * Objects category Ez a javaslatom ide persze normálisan beszerkesztve! véleményeket kérnék ! Köszönettel